Ten Green Bottles
by Tonbo Koushaku
Summary: Shaadi spends the evening with Pegasus and watches as he gets drunk, each bottle telling its own story. [Pegasus x Shaadi]


**Title:** Ten Green Bottles

**Fandom:** Yuugiou

**Pairing:** Pegasus x Shaadi

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Alcohol use, slight violence

**Summery:** Shaadi spends the evening with Pegasus and watches as he gets drunk, each bottle telling its own story.

**Author's Note:** Written for 30kisses themes 'violence', 'red', and '#10' at Livejournal.

-----------------------

Three bottles were lined up on the desk, three on the ground, and four smashed into pieces. Clothes were strewn in one corner, creased and stained red, and the creator of Duel Monsters was lying in bed amongst the chaos, fast asleep and as usual, blissfully unaware of what he had done that the night before.

And in a chair in the corner of the room, sitting in complete silence and simply watching the man sleep, was Shaadi, dressed in robes covered in red splatters that one might have assumed were blood if there weren't so many empty wine bottles lying around.

The Egyptian was the guardian of the Sennen Items, but tonight, as he was most nights, he was the guardian of one of their keepers. It was a routine which he knew well, one which begun and ended in tears, but was fun for a while, at least.

After the first bottle, Pegasus would begin to forget his pain.

The second, he would offer Shaadi a glass, and then not get him one. He didn't have any glasses anyway. Glasses were a waste of time when you could drink straight from the bottle.

By the third, he would be forcing the guardian into joining in a rendition of the theme to his favourite Funny Bunny cartoon, and Shaadi would oblige; he knew the tune as well as Pegasus did by now.

His fourth bottle usually ended up spilt all over the ground, since not content with simply singing, he would now begin to dance also, spinning the bottle around and spraying everything nearby, including himself, in red wine that left permanent stains in his furniture. Like a loyal servant, Shaadi followed him around the room, mopping up where he could, and steadying the man when he thought he was in danger of stumbling.

And by the fifth, he was finally beginning to feel like his normal self, the Pegasus the public saw, the one they loved, the person he pretended to be.

Pegasus being Pegasus though, he wasn't content with being normal. He wanted the best, he wanted to be extraordinary, and by his sixth bottle, that was exactly what he was heading towards.

The seventh bottle was his best friend, he would sit and talk to that one for an hour, as if it were a loved one and Shaadi would become invisible to him for the entire time, until the bottle was empty. Once the bottle was empty, it was no longer his friend, it was a mortal enemy, and deserved to be broken.

So did the eighth, and the ninth, and the tenth. Each one of these bottles was thrown in Shaadi's direction, and he took each hit as though it didn't affect him at all. The first few nights, he had dodged, or tried to prevent them all being sent towards him, but if Pegasus needed someone to be angry with, he was willing to be that person.

His loyalty was with the Items, and their holders, and that was what was important.

Once the tenth and final bottle had hit his robes, smashed and spread pieces of glass across the ground, the room was silent. Gone was the singing, the sound of one sided conversation, gone was the sound of wine being spilled and glass being smashed, and the guardian knew exactly what was coming next.

Pushing the seated figure on the bed gently backwards until he was lying down, he unbuttoned and removed the wine stained white shirt from Pegasus' body, tossed it aside, and pulled the quilt over him gently before ensuring his head was comfortable on his pillow. And then he leaned down, wrapped his arms around the silver haired man and allowed him to cry tears of a mask being torn away, of memories returning, of everything that he had spent the day blocking out coming back to him all at once.

"Sleep, Pegasus…" the guardian murmured gently, kissing away his tears and then planting a soft kiss on the lips of the other, who was halfway towards falling asleep already. And once again, Shaadi knew what was coming next.

"Cyndia…?" The voice was hopeful, grief-ridden and weary all at the same time, and sitting back, Shaadi ran his fingers through the silver hair spread out over the pillow, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes," he replied eventually, his voice soft and gentle. "Now just sleep…" he sighed, reaching down and placing his hands over the man's half lidded eyes, sliding them gently closed for him, and watching as exhaustion finally overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

And the next morning, there Shaadi was, waiting for him to awaken, so he could take care of his hangover, get him up and ready to work, and then do it all again that afternoon.

Because Shaadi was the guardian of the Sennen Items, and their keepers, and his duties were all that mattered to him. 


End file.
